World Byrnndi
World Byrnndi (ワールド・バーンディ, Wārudo Bāndi), also greatly feared known as the "World Destroyer" (世界の破壊者,Sekai no Hakaisha), is the pirate captain of the World Pirates and the main antagonist of the 3D2Y anime special. He is a former prisoner of Impel Down's Level 6. His bounty is 500,000,000 berries. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Arata Furuta (Japanese) World is a very tall and broad man with large arms and thin legs. He has a green beard and a W-shaped mustache that is a lighter shade of green, and also wears a horned helmet that has had one of the horns broken. He also appears to be missing some teeth and has a scar on his scalp. He wears a black and purple open sleeveless coat, green pants, a brown belt, and brown shoes. His age is 78. Gallery Personality World, like many Fairy One Piece Tail characters in the japanese version, has his own unique laugh, "Barorororo". In the past, World was seen like a man who just wanted to sail the seas for freedom and living an adventure. However, after his imprisonment in Impel Down, his objectives changed to having revenge on the World Government, even if it meant sacrificing his own crew. He has become ruthless and very reserved, even against his own brother. He was feared as the "Destroyer of the World", who was well known for destroying anything he comes across, such as World Nobles, Navy, Mage Guilds, and other pirates. He is also fiercely punctual, demanding his objectives completed within certain time limits, and not tolerating any subordinate unable to follow his orders. He seems to be quite ignorant or at least not interested in anything outside him and his crew. Even before his imprisonment, he knew nothing about Cipher Pols. After his liberation, he reveals not to know what the Seven Warlords of the Sea are. Relationships Friends/Allies Family *Byojack (younger brother) Neutral *His own crew **Gairam **Nightin **Sebastian Rivals Enemies *World Government *World Nobles *Navy *Mages *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet *Fairy Tail **Gajeel Redfox **Panther Lily **Wendy Marvell **Carla *Pirates *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey *Kuja Pirates **Hancock Boa **Sandersonia Boa **Marigold Boa *Buggy Pirates **Buggy **Galdino *Seven Warlords of the Sea *Mihawk Dracule *Perona Abilities and Powers World is a very powerful pirate, as he was held in Level 6 of Impel Down and escaped, which was thought to be near impossible. He had a 500,000,000 berry bounty, which testifies how large of a threat World was according to the World Government. The government fears him as he attacked World Noble ships and intended to shoot down Mariejoa. They summoned all the Seven Warlords to fight World. Despite his age, he remains a world-class threat. He was so greatly feared, that when captured, in addition to putting him in Impel Down Level 6, they froze him, so there was virtually no chance he could escape. His crew members noted that his strength hasn't changed since his youth (likely because he was frozen the entire time he was in prison and his body never really aged). Cursed Fruit World ate the More-More Fruit, a Paramythia-class Cursed Fruit that allows him to increase the speed and size of objects. He typically uses this to increase the size and velocity of projectiles, increasing damage, as well as boosting his own already powerful speed to higher levels. Haki He is very skilled in using Haki. He was seen using Armament Haki to harden his fists and injure a rubber man, and on his face to block a Haki-enhanced punch by Luffy. His Armament Haki has been shown to be strong enough to block sharp or bladed weapons. He can also use it on his entire body, similar to Vergo. Six Powers Despite having no affiliations with the World Government (if anything, being their enemy), he appears to be a Six Powers user, as he is seen using the Shave and Moonwalk techniques. He can also use Shave in conjunction with his Cursed Fruit power to increase his speed even more. Weapons He usually uses bullets or small objects, combined with his Cursed Fruit, and throws them at his opponents. His ship used a massive cannon that, combined with his Cursed Fruit, was able to blow up an entire island. History Past When he was a child, his younger brother Byojack, encouraged him to explore the world when he grew older. World was determined to travel with his brother despite the latter's illness. When they became adults, they left their home island and sailed the seas. During his days as a pirate, World was known as the "Destroyer of the World" who would destroy anything that crossed his path. Eventually, the World Government considered him a great threat. They enlisted the aid of pirates who held a grudge against World. During the battle against the alliance of World's enemies, World initially had the upper hand. However, some of World's crew were swayed by government agents into turning against their captain. Though World retaliated against the traitors, some Cipher Pol agents boarded World's ship and subdued him. Byojack, Gairam, Sebastian, and Nightin fled, leaving World behind. World was then imprisoned in Impel Down. Synopsis Major Battles Filler Battles *World Pirates vs. Navy and World Government *World Byrnndi vs. Kuja Pirates, Luffy D. Monkey and Team Natsu *World Byrnndi vs. Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster *World Byrnndi vs. Luffy D. Monkey (round 2) Anime and Manga Differences Trivia & References *He has the largest known non-canon bounty. *World's first known bounty was 200,000,000 berries. Site Navigations Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Byrnndi Family Category:Antagonists Category:Pirates Category:World Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Six Powers Users Category:Haki Users Category:Armament Haki Users Category:Cursed Fruit Users Category:Paramythia Cursed Fruit Users Category:Non-Canon Antagonists Category:Apparently Deceased